


his weight as he lies on top of you

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Babbling, Cute, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, alcohol mention, being sugar high and tipsy at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Milo eats an entire box of chocolate liqueurs the day before his birthday, and then decides to go visit Camus.





	his weight as he lies on top of you

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(a person’s weight as they lie on top of you)_

Camus is sleeping when Milo pounces, peppering his face with excited kisses. He doesn’t shriek, but he does make a muffled noise of confusion and betrayal as frost blankets the sheets. Milo makes the frost evaporate with a negligent wave of his hand and wiggles excitedly as Camus blearily pries his eyes open.

“What’s going on? Has someone died?” he rasps softly, raising a hand to clear the sleep-grit from his eyes.

“Nooo,” Milo drawls, smiling brightly. “Why is that your first question? You’re so Russian sometimes it’s painful.”

“That’s a stereotype,” Camus mutters, but Milo ignores him.

“Tomorrow’s my birthday! So I got myself some chocolates from that really high-end chocolatier that Aphrodite told me about, you know the one, but then I was having a bath with some nice bath salts and some candles, a really nice little treat yourself setup and then I decided to eat my chocolates too, only I think I went a little overboard, because I ate the whole package, and they were really good, okay, I definitely need to go back there, I had rum balls and those little chocolate liqueurs, right, the ones with like a quarter of a shot in them and triple sec is my favorite, I love oranges, mmm, so then I was done with my bath and my chocolates were all gone, so I decided to come visit you, so here I am!” Milo presses close, lying on top of Camus, who blinks, trying to parse through that run-on deluge of information. He sets his hands on Milo’s hips in an attempt to keep him from wiggling more.

“What I’m taking away from this is that you’re drunk and sugar high at the same time…?” He asks slowly, and Milo raises a hand to teeter it back and forth.

“Maybe a little bit?” Milo says brightly. Camus blinks again, still desperately trying to wake up. He grunts softly as he realizes exactly where a large portion of Milo’s weight is pressing.

“I love you Milo, but you’re on my bladder. Let me up so I can go use the bathroom.” He groans, and Milo reluctantly rolls off of him.

When Camus returns, Milo pulls him back down to the bed and snuggles up atop him again.

“So, what did you get me for my birthday?” Milo asks eagerly. Camus raises an eyebrow.

“You’ll find out tomorrow, at your birthday party, like a reasonable person.” He replies dryly. Milo pouts, but Camus is unmoved. He tries to think of ways for Milo to work off the excess energy. “In a few minutes, how about we spar?” He suggests. Milo grins.

“Okay! It’s been way too long since we did that!” He agrees brightly.

“We sparred last week, Milo. But promise me you’ll drink lots of water, and some kind of sports drink, too.” He says, trying to remember what all was good for drunk people. He is going to have to be careful.

“Mm, red sports drink. Do you have red?” Milo asks, sufficiently distracted. Camus can’t remember.

“Maybe? If not, I can get you something,” he yawns. Milo cheers, and squeezes him tightly again. Camus smiles into his cloud of golden waves. It’s so easy to make him happy like this…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
